Living like dogs
by Lolaangelbunn
Summary: Sam and Dean's lives as dogs. Starts just before the series does and works its way through, so spoilers, but not for a while. I know it's been done before I just thought I'd take a crack at it. Better than it sounds...seriously/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this has been done before but it seemed fun so... enjoy :)**

**Dean: Seriously your making me a dog?**

**Me: Shut up. Now Sams eyes match his body.**

**Dean: Good point, carry on.**

**Sam: Hey...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :'(**

Dean was lay across the back seats of the Impala, waiting for John to come back with Mary, and the new puppy. Dean was particularly excited to get a younger puppy, a baby brother. The four year old German Sheppard lifted his head as he saw John and Mary crossing back to the car, a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. John got behinf hte wheel as Mary jumped into the passanger seat gently placing the bundle on her knee.

Dean stood up, shook and moved to get a better look at it, accidentaly kicking John in the shoulder as he clambered over the seat. He gave the puppy a good sniff before he decded he loved it and needed to protedct it. Dean tried to pick the tiny puppy up but Mary stopped him for a moment before she gently unwrapped the bundle and showed him the puppy. Dean looked at her questioningly for a moment.

"Dean, meet Sam, he's your brother," She smiled, moving the other German Sheppard closer to the older one. "You be kind, now."

She put the sleeping puppy at Dean's feet and watched as he sniffed him then licked the back of his neck, lying down and curling himself around the pup. Mary smiled as she and John looked at the pair, sleeping curled up on the drive back to their house. It was only a half hour or so drive but the two dogs slept soundly for the whole journey.

When the car stopped Dean lifted his head, nuzzling his nose into Sam's side causing him to blink open his huge brown eyes.

_Morning Sammy,_ Dean whispered, picking the puppy up by the scruff of his neck.

Sam protested, moving his little arms and legs, trying to bat out at his brother.

_Put me down!, _He complained, pouting.

_Whats with the face, Sammy?, _Dean smirked, carrying the pup out of the car and towards the house, walking him straight to his room. He looked up at Mary and John as though asking them if the puppy could share his room.

"Sam has his room remember Dean, we decorated it specially," John smirked, picking the puppy up, Dean at his heel as he walked towards the puppy's room. "No Dean, your room."

Dean made a whining noise somewhere at the back of his throat but complied and followed Mary to his own room, albeit reluctantly.

"Night Dean," Mary said kissing his forehead as he settled into his bed. Dean licked her hand as she rubbed under his chin, before he spun around and settled down, resting his head on his paws. It didn't take long for him to fall into a blissful sleep.

John placed Sam on his new bed and wished him a good night, turning to leave. Mary was stood in the doorway, a smile on her face as she watched John.

"Dean seems to like him," Mary smiled as she wrapped her arms around John's chest, holding him close.

"Thats a good thing," John said, wrapping his own arms around Mary's waist and kissing her on the top of the head. "At least they don't fight."

Mary smiled as she looked up at her husband, leaning in to kiss him. John closed Sams bedroom door and walked across the hall, moving Mary with him towards their own bedroom. They rolled onto the bed almost knocking the photograph of them together off the bedside table, Mary laughed as she watched john steady it with his foot, not even looking whathe was doing, as though he'd done it a thousand times over.

"I love you," John said looking into Mary's eyes, and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," Mary answered, kissing him gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's actually kinda hard trying to change the winchesters adventures to suit the,m as dogs, but I'm trying my best, so here's another one. You **_**can **_**review if you want.**

**Dean: I bet I could do it better than you.**

**Sam: Dean, when was the last time you even wrote something down?**

**Dean: Last night.**

**Sam: Phone numbers don't count.**

**Me: Boys, boys, boys...**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own them :( and most of teh dialogue is taken right from the scene.**

_November 2nd 1983_

"Come on, lets say good night to your brother," Mary said to Dean, leading him into Sam's room.

_Goodnight Sam, _Dean said as he licked Sam's forehead.

"Goodnight love," Mary said wistfully as she leaned down to kiss the top of Sam's head, smiling as she straightened up.

"Hey Dean," John said from the doorway, catching Dean's attention straight away.

_Daddy! ,_Dean barked and ran over, jumping up at John and licking him.

"Hey Buddy," John said, rubbing him behind both ears and lifting the smallish dog into his arms. "What do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss a football around yet?"

John grinned as Dean seemed to shake his head, making a strange noise as though he was answering.

_No Daddy, _Dean said, almost laughing to himself.

"No," John laughed, rubbing Deans fur again.

Mary laughed as she walkd over, placing a hand on Dean's furry back.

"You got him?" She asked John with a smile.

"I got him," John replied, still grinning and hugging Dean to him. "Sweet dreams, Sam."

Sam turned his head towards John, huge brown eyes wide. John smiled and carried Dean out of the room, flicking the light off the light as Sam watched him leave.

Sam made a small noise as he watched his hanging toy begin to spin. He didn't notice the clock stop as the flickering light caught his attention.

In John and Mary's room the baby moniter they had set up to be able to hear the new puppy was spitting static and it sounded as though Sam was crying faintly beneath it. Mary flicked on the light and sleepily began to turn over.

"John?" She asked, tiredly looking at the empty space in the bed and sighing. She shuffled to the edge of the bed and slipped out, making her way to Sam's room across the dark corridor.

When she reached the door, a dark silhouette standing over the dogs bed.

"John? Is he hungry?" She asked as the figure began turnin his head.

"Shhhh," They whispered, head partially turned.

"Okay," Mary said, sleepily turning back around to go back to their bedroom, but as she crossed the hallway, something drew her attention in the direction of the stairs. The flickering light at the end of the corridor made her walk closer, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Mary tapped the glass lamp three times and it slowly stopped its flickering.

"Hmmm," She made a sleepy noise and was about to turn around but was compelled to look down the stairs. She could hear the television as she slowly made her way down the stairs, one of them creaking underfoot. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, sure enough there was John, asleep in his chair infron of a war film and she panicked, running back up the stairs screaming for Sam.

"Sammy? Sammy!" She ran barefoot down the hall back to Sam's room, rushing in and coming face to face with him.

Mary's blood curdling scream woke John from his sleep, fear settling deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Mary?" He yelled, jumping out of his chair and rushing towards the stairs. "Mary!"

He took the stairs at least three at a time, running to where the scream had originated from. He threw the door to Sam's room open and rushing in.

"Mary?" He said quickly. He looked from left to right before he walked over to where the 4 month old puppy lay.

"Hey Sammy," He said, slightly out of breath. "You okay?"

He smiled as the small puppy made some little noises, but frowned when he saw a small spot of dark liquid appear on the cream pillow beside Sam's head. He put his hand down to touch it only to have two more drops land on the back of his hand. Blood.

Looking uphe saw his wife, white as a sheet, pinned to the ceiling, her hair as though she were resting on a pillow and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

"No! MARY!" John yelled, dropping to the floor, trying to distance himself from the horrible sight. Blood was spreading across the white fabroc of her night dress and as he watched, the ceiling behind her burst into flames. "NO!"

John froze as he watched the love of his life burn before his eyes. Hearing Sam's howls beside him brought him back to the here and now, causing him to jump into action, bundling Sam up in a blue blanket and holding his small body close and running into the corridor. He heard Dean bark, standing infront of him and looking up at him with wide greeny-brown eyes.

_Daddy?,_ His eyes were fearful with having also been awoken by Mary's scream.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can, don't look back, Now Dean Go!"John shouted, handing the bundle to Dean, who immediatly followed the instructions, his teeth clamped around the blanket as though his life depended it and maybe, in some ways, it did. Dean ran, as fast as his legs would carry him and his light bundle, down the stairs and towards the front door as John turned back into the burning room.

"MARY!" He yelled holding his arms up to sheild his face from the flames. "NO!"

The ceiling was completely engulfed in flames and John couldn't even see Mary anymore as the flames danced around him, taunting him as they shoved him backwards, away from Mary.

Dean had reached the door and jumped at it, knocking the handle and swinging it open, being mindful of his precious cargo. He ran out onto the grass and, although he was told not to, he looked back, captivated by the dancing orange visible from the lawn.

_It's okay Sammy,_ He held the pup tighter as he watched Sammy's room burn. He was so caught up in watching the flames that he almost fought back when John scooped him up in his arms and ran further away from the house.

"I gotcha," John said, rushing away as the windows blew out, sending glass shattering in all directions.

The firefighters were putting the fire out while John calmed his boys down. _His _boys. Nobody could change that, not even this demon. Dean sat beside him on the bonnet of the Impala while he cradled a shaking Sam in his arms. Dean looked terrified and John knew how he must feel as rubbed him behind the ears to try and reassure him as he held Sam as close as humanly possible, holding back tears as he whispered quiet reassurances to his boys. It was here, sitting on the bonnet of his car, with his two favourite boys in the world, that he made, what he though of as, the easiest decision he ever made in his life.


End file.
